


Moving Benches

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrpschallenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Moving Benches

I saw you with the benches, Monaghan, moving yours until it's practically touching the back of mine. I know what you're up to. It won't work on me. You look up, see me giving you the eye, but you just smile all innocence with the light shining in your hair.

I always notice details. The way your voice sounds when you're laughing at something I've said, how you'll tell Elijah "Billy is the funniest guy I've ever known", how when you look at me your glow is ranked up tenfold.

I don't love you like that; you know it. I sit down and you put your chin on my shoulder. You moved benches so you could be close to me.

I'd have done the same, moved mountains just to be near you. But I don't love you like that, Dom.

You wake that when you kiss me. I want more.


End file.
